The Fight With Death
by AngelZash
Summary: You know someone dies in the new Harry Potter book, right? Well, one woman doesn't take it sitting down... DON'T READ UNTIL AFTER YOU HAVE READ THE ORDER OF THE PHEONIX!


Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! And I am broke! Sue me and all you will win are a lot of bills! The one thing in this that is mine, is the woman. 

More notes after the story. BTW, do not read if you have not read Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix. Now! Enjoy!

  
  


A well endowed figure stood on the ancient stone dais the rose from the very center of the square amphitheater. Her normally cheerful hazel-green eyes glared from behind her large framed glasses as she growled menacingly at the fluttering veil that fluttered softly on an unfelt breeze. She stamped her foot in frustration and quickly pushed back her long red hair which was currently escaping it's tight pony tail. 

Shadows shifted and danced behind the thin curtain, but this woman was incapable from telling one apart from another. However, she refused to give up hope. She WOULD find him! She MUST!

Whispering voices issued softly from behind the veil, angering her further as she defiantly hunted for a glimpse of the man she had come for. Her anger rose ever higher as her frustration mounted from her continued failure. 

Finally she was unable to take any more from this...this...THING that kept her apart from him! Her eyes glittered dangerously and she sucked in a deep breath before screaming, "Give him back!"

The voices stopped and silence fell swiftly over the room. The shadows on the other side stopped in mid-movement, as though shocked. Only the veil continued to flutter, but even it seemed to slow in anticipation.

"Give him back," the small red head screamed once more. "I want him back! You can't keep him! He's still needed! Give him back!"

She lowered her head and squeezed her eyes shut, as though to dam the tears that poured from her eyes. She continued to scream until her voice was hoarse and only then did she stop to shiver in near silence. After what seemed an eternity, she lifted her head and opened her bloodshot eyes, almost expecting to see him standing before her. Rage swept through her when he wasn't there.

The woman ran blindly over to the floating archway that held the veil. She kicked it, punched it and shouted incomprehensibly at it, ignoring the pan such actions caused her. Blood ran down her knuckles and smeared the chipped grey stone of the archway. Her feet slipped in the battered sneakers she wore and more blood splattered out.

There was no one else in the room to notice the veil begin to flutter as the voices that once whispered now rose to a cacophony of sound. The veil flapped violently, new tears appearing in random places. The shadows darkened as they gathered to fill the veiled land where no living being was supposed to ever tread. Still, if there was someone besides the hysterical woman to witness these events, it is doubtful they could have deterred her. She cared very little for the physical world as she fought the metaphysical for the man she was determined to have back.

Finally, a high, angry wail sounded throughout the room, and even the Department of Mysteries itself, before a loud cracking sound joined it. The falling archway took the woman by surprise as it toppled over and smooshed her beneath it. Only one half of the arch touched the dais, but it remained ignored by the laws of gravity. It lay, covering the unfortunate woman beneath it, for some time, before it slowly began to lift itself back up to where it had once floated. 

The woman lay where she had been, stunned and wide-eyed. She did not move. She barely dared to breathe. 

"You know," said a calm voice that was touched with laughter, "Usually when you request someone's presence, you say who it is you want back."

Blinking finally, the woman rolled her green eyes to stare blearily down at a tall dark man who stood by her feet. She gasped and sat quickly up, her voluminous red hair escaping its bonds and flying forward into her face. "It's you!"

  
  


"You could have just said so, said the man, allowing himself a chuckle. "But it was funny to see all those boring old busy bodies get all flustered at the mad woman attacking the entrance to death!"

The woman grinned up at him as she used her beaten hands to push her hair back behind her ears. "Oh well! Time to get going, Sirius Black!"

Sirius blinked and then barked in surprise as the small woman somehow managed to go from a sitting position to standing and throwing him over her shoulder as she raced from the room.

"Who are you," he screamed as they left the dais and veiled archway behind them. His only answer was the insane chuckle of his no longer grieving fan.

  
  


OK, I had to write this. I told a friend that that veil and me needed to go a few rounds and well...the mental picture was just too funny. So...since I can't draw worth a dime, I wrote it! It's supposed to be funny, was it? I'm not really a humor writer, so... Yeah. I really hate that Sirius is dead! I loved him! HE was my fave chara I think!! So this might be better named, "Revenge Of The Fangirl!" Oh and in case you hadn't got it yet, the woman in this was me. 


End file.
